This application claims the priority of German patent document 101 26 234.5, filed May 30, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a body structure for a motor vehicle having assembled members which have reinforcements made of web elements mounted in the interior thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,770 discloses a member whose cross-section consists of a U-profile and which has interior reinforcing profiles. On the one side, the latter are arranged with a profile floor and, on the other side, are arranged as a covering. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,122 discloses members which are reinforced by means of a profile insert which consists of a profile part with a U-shaped cross-section.
It is an object of the invention to provide side members in a body structure which are easily accessible for welding in a connection area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a reinforcement of the connection area in the member.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the structure according to the invention, in which a connection area of adjacent members (at which they are joined together) is easily accessible, for example for spot welding, and the connected members can be subsequently reinforced after welding in this area. Such reinforcement is achieved in that the assembled members have a cover plate in the connection area, which cover plate can be connected with partition plates arranged underneath, so that transversely extending hollow structures are formed between the end connection areas of the cover plate with the partition plates.
So that the connection area of the assembled adjacent members is easily accessible before the connection (e.g., spot welding), adjacent partition plates are arranged at a distance from one another in the member and are fastened, so that a working opening to the connection area of the members is formed adjacent the connection area of the members.
The reinforcing effect of the partition plates is aided by transversely extending indentations which extend along their entire length. These indentations are adjoined by legs which are covered by legs of the cover plate; and the legs of the cover plate and of the partition plates, arranged above one another, jointly form the hollow member.
So that advantageously the partition plates, which are mutually connected by way of a cover plate, can add to the stabilizing effect of the indentations, the hollow structures are formed of two offsets at the end-side legs of the cover plate and of the partition plates. The offsets are arranged at a distance from one another, and the legs of the cover plate and of the partition plates can be connected with the opposite partition plates and the cover plate respectively.
The members are preferably provided with inserted partition plates; that is, these plates are already inserted into the members when these are delivered, i.e., connected with the latter by means of spot welding.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.